


become a lionhearted girl

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Nikki's fearless moniker extends into the bedroom as well as the ring, is what Nattie's realising.

Written for Challenge #518 - "fearless" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #520 remainder period).





	

**Author's Note:**

> personally i see this set at any time when they're both faces (so late 2015 maybe, though i prefer it to be earlier, like early-mid 2014, though nikki didn't have her "fearless" gear/nickname/etc for very long she turned heel, and that's pretty imperative here), but i guess it could be any time if you completely disregard kayfabe (which i tend to do i guess)??? whatever!!! this note is pretty much futile!!!

They’ve only been officially together for about a month, but Nattie’s already realised that Nikki’s _fearless_ moniker extends into the bedroom. She’s always suggesting something new, something Nattie might not have thought of, something _exciting_. She’ll produce a new toy out of her suitcase, or she’ll get them into a position Nattie was so sure was impossible, or she’ll hit Nattie with an absolutely mind-blowing, earth-shattering, _life-changing_ orgasm. (Nattie only hopes she does the same for Nikki. When she asks, Nikki tells her _yes_.)

As it turns out, it actually extends _past_ the bedroom, past whichever room of either of their houses they happen to be in. Nattie supposes that she should have known, but still – _wow_.

“Excuse me?” Nattie has to laugh a little. “ _What_ did you just say?”

It’s a Tuesday night, just over an hour into the Smackdown taping, and their segments for the night have finished. The locker room’s empty but for them, but Nattie’s still surprised by Nikki’s suggestion.

“I _said_ ,” says Nikki, leaning a little closer to Nattie’s ear, hand closing over Nattie’s hip, “that _that_ corner looks pretty much secluded. And I think we could make good use of it. If you want.”

“You’re not worrying someone might see?”

“No,” Nikki says breezily, like that’s an afterthought. “Are you?”

Nattie swallows, thinks. She usually would, and she definitely would a month ago, but Nikki – Nikki makes her _brave_.

“I’m not,” she says, and she lets Nikki take her hand and lead her over.


End file.
